


Skirts

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adultery, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Pack, Dry Humping, F/F, Fem!Dream Pack, Fluff, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, rovinsky, the dream pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you keep talking about her?" As always, it was Prokopenko asking, though she already knew the answer. "Aren't we enough?"</p><p>A repository for my genderbent pieces. Mostly requests from my Tumblr account, mostly the dream pack, though the Gangsey makes occasional appearances, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note regarding names: Fem!Ronan is called Rori, an Irish name meaning spirited, and Noah is Noelle. Gansey's name isn't said, but it's Mildred. Naturally, she goes as just Gansey in this universe, too

"Why do you always make me watch the scary stuff?" Horror had raised the pitch of Noelle's already sweet voice: She sounded like a little girl. 

At her side, Rori scoffed, "'Cause I get sick of Friends reruns after a while."

Noelle's imitation of affronted shock was nothing short of laughable, and she shot back, "Friends is a masterpiece." 

Rori's eyes rolled, though she did nothing to fight Noelle's closeness. Truth be told, Rori's fondness for horror films was in large part due to how incredibly cuddly Noelle got during the watching of said films.

They were currently stretched out on the sofa, Rori on her back, legs spread just enough to accommodate Noelle, who lay on her stomach, pressing close, chest-to-chest. A few feet away, Gansey was curled up on her bed, snoring softly. 

Monmouth was dark and quiet, save an occasional squeal from Noelle, and Rori's responding laughter.

"You're terrible." There was no bite in Noelle's voice, her words muffled against the side of Rori's neck, and Rori shivered, gooseflesh rising along her arms. It had nothing to do with the butchery happening on the TV screen. "And you have terrible taste in movies."

"So do you," was the best defense Rori could muster.

"Maybe." Curling closer, Noelle nuzzled at the underside of Rori's jaw, their hands tangled together, her nails painted a glittering blue, Rori's done in chipped black, bitten short. "Maybe I don't mind it so much." 

Smiling, Rori admitted, her voice so soft as to nearly be drowned out by the television, "Guess I don't either."

Leaning in, Noelle pressed a kiss to Rori's cheek, fully aware of the pretty flush it set to rising in the other girl's cheeks. "I don't mind watching terrible movies," she said, "if I get to watch 'em with you."

There was nothing Rori could do to keep herself from laughing, and she muttered, "That was cheesy as Hell."

Noelle bumped her nose against Rori's, breathing against the other girl's lips, soft and sultry, "It's not easy being cheesy."

Rori was, of course, unmoved, deadpanning, "Now I want Cheetos."

Pursing her lips, Noelle said, "We can eat Cheetos if we can stop watching scary movies."

"No Friends."

"Cheers?"

"Goosebumps," Rori suggested.

In her best imitation of Gansey, Noelle said, "The books were better than the movie."

"True point." With Noelle still perched above her, Rori pushed up onto her elbows. "You get the Cheetos," Rori said, determined, and Noelle giggled a bit. There was no better sound in all the world. "I'll find the books."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fem!Ronan request on Tumblr, and, as I've been having really intense Roah feels, it was taken in a fem!Roah direction. This ship is, like, my favorite. I know I ship Rovinsky and Prokopinsky really hard, but Roah might just be my OTP


	2. Chapter 2

"K." Jiang doesn't sound at all interested, barely glancing up from her phone. She's settled on the front bumper of her little red Supra, Skov and Swan on the hood, side-by-side, their fingers tangled together. "Are you staring again?"

 

She is.

 

Several feet away, the middle Lynch girl is leaned up against one of the tall oak trees dotting the campus, one booted foot hiked up against the bark, the hem of her skirt riding up enticingly.

 

K is nothing less than _enthralled_.

 

"She's not even all that pretty." Prokopenko can't keep the jealousy out of her voice, her colorless, black-lined eyes narrowing. It's a lie, of course. The middle Lynch girl is _stunning_. All three of the Lynches are lovely, to be honest, but the middle one… _Especially so_. "You could do better." That, too, is a lie.

 

"Shut up, Proko." It's a command, and despite the June heat blistering around them, Prokopenko shivers. There are few things she enjoys more than hearing K's voice like this: All ice and authority. "She's with _Gansey_ again." The name comes out sounding like a curse.

 

Swan's eyes, a bright, startling gold, roll. "She's _always_ with Gansey." It's true.

 

Lynch has her arms around Gansey's waist, holding her close, carding her fingers through the shorter girl's hair, pale, black-nailed fingers sifting through silky golden-brown strands. Gansey's ever-present journal is pressed between their chests, and for an instant, Kavinsky wishes she could trade places with it. It's a ridiculous thought.

 

Parrish is with them, too, of course, seated against the base of the tree, books in one hand, the other toying with the frayed hem of her skirt. She looks positively _forlorn_ , her eyes downcast, cheeks pink. She's probably thinking the same thing K is.

 

"D'you think they're together?" comes Skov's voice. She has her long, ice-blonde hair pulled over one shoulder, idly braiding it with pink-painted fingers. She's doing a terrible job of it, and gingerly, Swan takes over. Skov leans willingly into the shorter girl's hands. "They act like it, but they're never actually _said_ it."

 

When K holds her silence, eyes narrowed, Jiang wrinkles her nose, saying, "Tell me you don't want her, too."

 

"Who, trailer trash?" Kavinsky's violet lips twist in distaste.

 

" _Gansey_."

 

Of course she does. Kavinsky would never admit it, though, and she gives no answer. She has too much pride for that.

 

"Oh, she wants her." Swan always knows more than she lets on. Though K glares at her, Swan's smile is brilliant and warm, lined in coral gloss. "Poor K, always wanting what she can't have."

 

"I _could_ have her." It's impossible, all of them are aware, but there's no denying Kavinsky when she gets like this. "I could have all three of 'em."

 

"Aren't we enough?" As always, it's Proko asking.

 

" _Greedy_ ," Jiang agrees with a flick of her violet hair. She still hasn't looked up from her phone.

 

"You could always go for _them_ instead." The edge on Proko's voice could cut glass. "Trade us for Parrish and _Gansey_ and **_Lynch_**."

 

"Gansey and Lynch and Parrish and Kavinsky." It sounds flat-out wrong, and K's violet smile fades. "I prefer just _Kavinsky and Lynch_ , I think." Kavinsky's eyes, dark and lined in thick, smudgy black, turn to the sky, watching clouds float by. Her pleated uniform skirt is dangerously short, and even the slightest breeze could set it fluttering.

 

Prokopenko curses the still air around them. _I prefer Kavinsky and Proko_ , she doesn't say. She's never had the guts to say it; Probably never will. Instead, half as a distraction, half for herself and half for K, she asks, "You know what sounds better than Gansey and Lynch and Parrish and Kavinsky?"

 

K's smile is slow in coming, and with a knowing smirk, she asks, "What?"

 

Sliding closer along the hood of the Mitsu, the white paint hot beneath her thighs, Proko breathes against K's ear, "Kavinsky and Proko and Swan and Skov and Jiang."

 

"Yeah." Prokopenko's rosy lips press to Kavinsky's cheek, smearing pink over pale skin, and Kavinsky shoves her away with a sharp smile. There's laughter in her voice when she agrees, "Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thoroughly in love with the fem!dream pack <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on names: Declan is Deirdre and Ronan is Rori. Ashley is Ash, because I don't like her enough to find a special cis-swap name for her.

Jiang was decidedly not a fan of these parties. She was not a social creature, preferring to have K and the girls to herself. The smell of alcohol and the pounding music were giving her a headache, and it had only been going on for a few minutes.

 

Swan's hands coming to rest at her shoulders helped a bit. At Jiang's ear, Swan said, soft and teasing, "Your girl is here."

 

" _My girl_?" It was feigned ignorance, of course.

 

" _Lynch_ ," Swan said, leaning closer. She stood behind the theater seat Jiang was settled in, arms draped around the other girl's shoulders. "The pretty one, not the fierce one. Definitely not the little one."

 

Nodding, Jiang clarified, " _Deirdre_."

 

"That's the one." Swan nodded toward the front of the room, where the oldest Lynch girl was chatting with a group of their peers, smiling politely. "Go talk to her."

 

It was half a command, and Jiang untangled herself from Swan's arms, standing and crossing the basement of the Kavinsky mansion, winding her way through the seats to stand at Deirdre's side. Her only greeting was a soft, half-possessive, "Hey."

 

The other girls got the picture immediately, scattering like cockroaches at Jiang's dark-eyed glare.

 

Leaning up to brush her lips against Deirdre's, Jiang asked, "Where've you been?"

 

"I've been busy." Deirdre offered no resistance when Jiang took her hand, pulling her from the room and up the stairs, far from the crowd. "Applying for internships, doing schoolwork, trying to keep Rori out of trouble..."

 

"Not trying _very hard_ ," Jiang didn't hesitate to point out, pushing open a door along the first floor hallway. "She and K are fucking, did y'know?"

 

Huffing a bit, Deirdre replied, "I know."

 

Pushing the door shut, pressing Deirdre back against it, Jiang said, her voice soft and wanting, "You and me should be fucking."

 

Her hands coming to rest at Jiang's hips, holding her close, Deirdre said, "Yes, we should."

 

And then Jiang's mouth was on hers. It was a stretch: Jiang was a few inches shorter to start, and Deirdre's towering heels only made things harder.

 

Grasping at Deirdre's waist, Jiang pulled her further into the room, the two of them collapsing back onto the bed, twisting as they fell, Jiang on her knees between Deirdre's spread thighs.

 

For just an instant, Jiang found herself wondering if Deirdre knew that this was Kavinsky's bedroom. There was a dirty little thrill in that, and Jiang slid her fingers into long, dark hair, leaning down for a kiss.

 

Moaning into Jiang's mouth, Deirdre brought her hands to her chest, undoing the buttons of her shirt as Jiang pushed up the hem of her pencil skirt, bunching the fabric at the tops of her thighs.

 

Jiang didn't bother with pulling off her jeans, though she was quick pull her painted-on t-shirt over her head. She wore no bra, and she shivered when Deirdre's hands came to cup at her breasts, thumbing at her nipples. Her back arched at the feel of it, reaching back to rest her hands against Deirdre's knees, pushing into the touch.

 

"After graduation," Deirdre suddenly said, watching as Jiang moved to straddle one of her thighs, "I'm moving to D.C. You should come with me."

 

Grinding down against Deidre's thigh, Jiang pointed out, her voice breathy, "I have another year of school."

 

"Aren't you the one who's always saying _fuck school_?"

 

"Mm-hmm." It was more a purr than a real answer, and Jiang placed one hand low on Deirdre's belly, using it as leverage to grind down against her, pressing her own thigh between Deidre's legs. "What about _Ash_?" The name came out sounding like a curse.

 

" _Fuck Ash_." Deirdre smile at Jiang's shivery little moan. "Your words, not mine."

 

"You should use my words more often." Jiang ground her hips down as she spoke, riding Deirdre's thigh, slipping one hand beneath the other girl's hiked-up skirt, sliding against the silky fabric of her panties, soaked clear through. "This wet already?"

 

One hand tangling into violet hair, Deirdre slid her other against the seam of Jiang's jeans, pressing the seam to her clit, smiling when Jiang leaned in to steal a kiss.

 

"You getting close?" Jiang's voice was a rough, smoky thing, hot and wet against Deirdre's red-slicked lips.

 

"Very." It came on a gasp, and Deirdre's hips jerked as she came, riding the pads of Jiang's fingers.

 

Jiang wasn't far behind, muffling a moan against Deirdre's neck, biting down hard, above where her collar ended, smearing lipstick and blood over pale skin.

 

Everyone would know where the mark had come from.

 

Even Ash would know.

 

 _Deirdre was Jiang's_.

 

Panting against red lips, Jiang said, her voice soft, " _Mine_."

 

Stealing a kiss, Deirdre breathed back, eyes still dark, still wanting, " _Yours_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before, and I'll say it again: The Raven Cycle fandom is lacking in pussy, and when an anon asked for some on Tumblr, I couldn't resist!

**Author's Note:**

> After the Dream Pack girls post, I had an anon ask for rovinsky as gals! I have never been so happy to receive a request. Pardon my French, but there isn't enough pussy in this fandom. I need to write something really filthy with these girls. I can't find a girl-ship in canon that works for me :/
> 
> Oh, but that last line. Ugh, reminds me of Gideon Graves. Boo. He's despicable. So is K. I guess it works!
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
